The advent of digital audio compression technologies such as MP3, combined with inexpensive devices capable of storing ever-increasing amounts of data, have led to revolutionary new ways to manage and access music collections and media files. Digital Media Players or Media Jukeboxes pioneered by Musicmatch, Real Networks, Yahoo! and others allowed users to copy their music collections from Compact Disc and Vinyl record albums to compressed digital audio formats stored on computer hard-drives.
Once stored in this format, the jukebox software allows the user to catalog and organize their media files and music collections. More importantly, advances in software allow the user unprecedented control over the playback of the recordings. Tracks can be played in any order with virtually no delay required to retrieve the track. The ‘random access’ across an entire music collection allowed users to create ordered lists of tracks in advance of playback and to skip, pause, replay, shuffle or otherwise edit the order of the playlist during playback itself.
The introduction of cheaper computer memory (RAM) led to the creation of relatively low-capacity portable music players with some of these same capabilities.
More recently, the introduction of cheaper, smaller, and relatively sturdy mass storage devices has led to a new generation of portable devices with storage capacity for thousands of songs. An entire music collection can now fit in a pocket, purse, or car audio system.
However, portable media devices often have limited resources for user interfaces. Displays are generally small because the devices themselves are small. Input devices such as button controls, and choosing devices are simple. Pointing devices and keyboards are rare or unpractical. The portable device must opt for a simple user interface to ensure that the device is portable, cost-effective, easy to use, and sturdy enough to survive its intended environment.
Portable media players are designed to operate in environments that not only challenge the ability of the device to operate, but that also challenge the user to operate the device. Increasingly, portable media players are being used in automobiles. Joggers and those operating exercise equipment also commonly use portables.
With limited display and user input capabilities, the task of manipulating playlists and choosing an artist, album, or track from hundreds or thousands of choices can become burdensome. With regard to media player appliances in an automobile, when the user is operating the automobile, the task of selecting then next audio recording becomes downright dangerous. The user is forced to become passive and listen only to pre-programmed or random playlists.
Personal computer based media players have undergone a transition that can put the user in a similar predicament. Personal computer based media players are now often driving home entertainment systems consisting of component audio amplifiers and speakers. In such an environment, the listening environment may be in a different room from the Personal computer.
‘Media Center’ Personal computers use a simplified user interface displayed on a large format display device such as a television screen.
Such simplified user interfaces designed for viewing from a distance are often called ‘10 foot UIs’ referring to the typical distance of the user from the display. As with portables, the power to manipulate playlists and interact with the music based on mood or situation is reduced and the user is likely to be passive.
The ‘living room’ listening environment also may discourage the user from interacting with the music selection process. If the personal computer is remote, the user may need to walk into another room to access the interface. If the personal computer is a media center personal computer, the display must be on and switched appropriately and the interface devices (wireless remote, mouse, keyboard) accessible.